


Of Coffee And Math

by mashmash



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Both Resolved, Come Eating, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Couple Jookyun, Fluff, Fortunately, Friends With Benefits, Fuck Buddy Best Friend Minhyuk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Math Problems, Roommates, Sex Problems as well, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 20:25:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16047923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mashmash/pseuds/mashmash
Summary: Minhyuk remembers the cold coffee. How it was warm and rich, brewed with care but because of tasks and math problems, now forgotten and cold, like him.But now the warmth he needed is back, and he isn't going to settle for coldness anymore.





	Of Coffee And Math

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, I had to study for my math exam tomorrow but instead I'm writing what I truly need, release from the exams and resolved math problems. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy my self indulgent thing, because I certainly did. If I don't pass the exams, at least I'll have this nice thing to read. 
> 
> That's okay. I can settle with that. 
> 
> <3

 

 

 

“Come on, Kyun, you know that’s impossible right? You can’t use that formula here and think that it will somehow work alone.”

 

“Bitch look at me, this formula works _everywhere._ I bet it can even clean Minhyuk’s bedroom. You have been in there. It has underwear-”

 

“Hanging from the wall along with the paintings. I know. I’ve seen him throwing it. But, you’re not getting it, Changkyun. This is way quicker _and_ better. Use this.”

 

“Or, you can kiss my ass and use it and I will use mine.”

 

“Changkyun. This is a team assignm-”

 

“Did anyone say something about ass kissing? Cause I’m in.”

 

Minhyuk’s head just appears behind the wall of their shared dorm room living room, a cheeky, excited smile plastered on his small face. They both ignore him; math is more important than Minhyuk’s whines and whims. They are going at it for more than four hours, fighting over antiderivatives and statistics like it’s their last task on Earth. Like they don’t have one whole week left to deliver this assignment. Minhyuk still hasn’t delivered his last two essays that were due to two weeks ago, and look at him, he’s just fine. These boys just need to _chill._

 

“Not now Minhyuk, go to Hyungwon if you’re horny.”

 

“Hyungwon’s at the library. You both know I can’t step in there.”

 

“It’s not our fault you decided that it was a good idea to suck some loud guy’s cock mid-studying, in public _and_ not be discreet about it, hyung.”

 

“Blowjobs should not be discreet, you should p-”

 

“ _Pour your heart and soul in the suck_ , we know it, hyung. Let us study. Find the loud guy and suck him again or something.”

 

“I think I did it, Joo. Look. With both formulas. Win-win.”

 

Jooheon takes his eyes and his attention off Minhyuk and gets back to the task in hand, where Changkyun has already scribbled down on one and a half pages, the right answer outlined by a neat box. He takes them in his hands, examining the numbers and letters, the possible outcomes if something else had been used, and the small smile on his face would have ended up in a wide, satisfied grin if the papers weren’t stripped from his hands by slender, long, prying fingers.

 

“Hm. Seems like you got it right. Can you take a break now?”

 

Minhyuk lets the essay fall on the coffee table carelessly as he comes to plop down on the couch between the two boys, sitting right on each one’s thigh, not giving a damn. They both move simultaneously, making space for him on the crammed, second (or maybe twenty fifth) hand couch, accepting defeat. You can’t possibly not give attention to Lee Minhyuk. The guy _makes_ you want to give it.

 

“Have you even had a coffee, guys? You are here all day. Bet your asses are glued on these pillows. And you know we all have boned on here, so that’s not the best surface to glue your ass on.”

 

There is not a single cup or mug of coffee on the table and Minhyuk just knows that if he goes to the kitchen and checks the coffee machine, he will find already brewed coffee in the pitcher. When these two formula-obsessed math students sense that there’s a math task that hasn’t be solved, or a solution that hasn’t been tried out, their mind just _locks,_ forgetting everything else. It’s that pinch of craziness every math major gets at some point of their lives, that wicked feeling to get every task of the world solved. Minhyuk can see it in their eyes, but he can never get it.

 

They both let out a sigh of realisation when they remember the empty mugs they left on the counter, just when Jooheon addressed the fact that number fourteen is the most difficult problem in the book and that nobody in the class has solved it yet. The coffee was their last concern in the world at that moment.

 

Jooheon pushes his hair away from his forehead with his glasses, pinching the bridge of his nose so hard that the skin reddens, Changkyun taking them from his head and wearing them for a while, his eyes not straining to see anymore. He is in need of glasses for a year now, but his broke ass just invests on lenses that he can’t even wear at home comfortably.

 

The two boys dissolve on the couch, legs spread and getting tangled all over Minhyuk’s lap and arms falling limp on armrests and his shoulders, stress being breathed out of their bodies as they both close their eyes for a fleeting moment.

 

Minhyuk’s hands almost automatically find purchase on Jooheon’s thigh and Changkyun’s shoulder, massaging, knowing what helps them relax. After three years of being roommates, Minhyuk can proudly say that he knows ninety-nine point five percent of his flatmates’ lives and quirks. The hums of pleasure he gets in return form a smile on the older man’s face, his hands working harder to get his best friends’ tension off their bodies once and hopefully until the next finals.

 

They haven’t been spending a lot of time like this together in these two and a half weeks, everyone either holed up in their bedrooms with towers of books and piles of papers surrounding them or deciding to bring their studying mess to the Starbucks close to campus, liters of iced Americano threatening to replace their blood in their bodies and caramel waffles taking up half of their daily meals’ place.

 

Hell, he really doesn’t miss that he could hear the two boys (and boyfriends) getting it on every other day before the exams while he was innocently chilling in his bedroom next door, but he can say that he really misses the way the two boys would sneak into his room with giggles and smirks just because they couldn’t let their hyung out when they _knew_ he could _hear_ them.

 

How can exams be so cruel to him? Higher education is supposed to make him feel nice.

 

Like the palms that are spread on both his thighs and the lips that are brushing on either side of his neck, hot breaths warming up his skin.

 

He doesn’t notice the knowing look the two boys exchange before they cuddle up closer to him, deciding to return the touches he gave them but double, their lips soft and comforting against the soft skin of his neck and slightly exposed shoulder. He lets his body relax and fall back on the couch, affection deprived and eager. The boys know, so they do their best.

 

“It’s been so long, hyung, hasn’t it?” Changkyun’s quiet and deliberately deeper than normal voice next to his ear sends shivers down his body, a feeling that Jooheon’s small hands on his inner thigh don’t fail to give back.

 

“Too long,” he agrees, because it’s true. It has been _too_ long since he had felt the lovers’ hands on him, _too_ long since they made him feel good the way only they know.

 

Changkyun bites on the spot where Minhyuk’s shoulder and neck meet with a smirk and he almost forgets about Jooheon, until the boy’s nails graze on his stomach, under his (Jooheon’s) oversized shirt.

 

“You missed me this much, Min-hyung? I was searching for this shirt, you know.”

 

“He missed us _both,_ Jooheonnie, look at what he is wearing underneath. He’s not even trying to hide it.”

 

Minhyuk flinches as Changkyun’s palm goes under the thigh hole of his gym shorts, rubbing smooth circles on his supple thigh. They aren’t Minhyuk’s and Changkyun knows it. He does, because he has never worn them at the gym, even though he bought them for this purpose. But they look good on Minhyuk, so he isn’t complaining.

 

Minhyuk’s legs spread subconsciously and the boys keep them like that, Jooheon cupping Minhyuk’s jaw to turn his head so he can kiss him on his lips, the older eagerly parting them, his fingers wrapping around the back of the boy’s neck to bring him closer, to deepen the kiss, to get _more._

 

Changkyun is greedy, eyes glinting in want as he traps Minhyuk’s chin between his fingers, bringing his lips on his this time, wanting a taste of him as well. Jooheon knows his lover and lets him get what he wants, he has always been weak when it comes to Changkyun’s desires. He can’t help but to give. So he gives what he can.

 

And it is what Minhyuk wants, because he wants nothing else but the boy’s small but strong hands on his crotch, where his bulge keeps getting bigger and bigger with every soft kiss and touch, with every needy hum and whisper. He wants to be claimed, but he knows he belongs to both for this moment.

 

Minhyuk’s tongue licks against Changkyun’s in an open mouthed kiss as the heel of Jooheon’s palm is rubbing against his clothed hard on, the copper haired boy saying something about how Minhyuk’s clothes are getting in the way. Changkyun seems to agree because his thumbs are hooking under the soft fabric of his lover’s shirt, palms running up Minhyuk’s torso as his skin is gradually getting exposed to the chill of the room, the youngest boy’s lips leaving him as he tries to pull the shirt off of him. Minhyuk complies, raising his arms up but having them wrapped around the black haired boy’s shoulders once the shirt touches the floor. He chuckles, getting back to kissing the hell out of him, pulling on his hyung’s salmon pink locks, muffling all his quiet moans with his lips.

 

“Hey, don’t forget about me, hyung, that’s unfair,” the pout on Jooheon’s face is evident in his voice and Changkyun backs off just a bit, lips grazing on Minhyuk’s as his eyes leave his and stare at his lover’s, affection immediately settling in the dark orbs.

 

“Nobody is forgetting you, baby, just help me make hyung feel good, okay? He deserves it. He takes good care of us, right?”

 

“Always,” Jooheon nods softly and slides off the couch, the thin carpet rough against his knees but he doesn’t mind it as he settles between Minhyuk’s legs, Changkyun spreading them just enough for his boyfriend to fit. He smiles up at both boys as he dips down, pushing the fabric on Minhyuk’s milky thighs up to leave feathery pecks all over his skin, turning half of them into shy sucks, faint red splotches appearing as he’s moving closer to where his hyung wants him the most.

 

“Take these off, Jooheon,” Changkyun says, raising the waistband of Minhyuk’s shorts up just a bit and letting it smack back on his skin, making him flinch, more in anticipation than in pain. Jooheon’s hands follow his boyfriend’s words as they’re clawing on both Minhyuk’s shorts’ and boxers’ waistbands, getting them past the smooth swell of his ass and down to his ankles, taking them off completely and letting them meet the same fate as the abandoned shirt somewhere near him.

 

Minhyuk’s hard cock springs out of them and falls softly on his lower stomach, drips of precome falling down the shaft and staining the couch. Nobody cares. It’s not the first time.

 

He feels his friends’ eyes all over his bare body and he feels shameless, being the only one fully exposed, but at the same time, he feels safe in their hands. He knows they want to please him and he lets them, enjoying every lustful but also fond gaze. He shifts closer to Changkyun, the black haired boy’s arm wrapping reassuringly around his hyung’s shoulders, his fingers tapping like he’s playing the piano on his arm.

 

He almost lets his eyes close before he feels Jooheon’s warm lips around the head of his cock, wet against the crown, his tongue swirling around and gathering the precome and he can _feel_ Changkyun’s smirk when a surprised gasp escapes his lips. With the one’s plump lips on his hard cock and the other’s sucking purple marks on his shoulders and throat he feels complete, like this is the thing that was missing all this time he was fussing over his textbooks and lectures.

 

Jooheon takes him inside his mouth, sucking like he wants to show him how he missed it, the weight of Minhyuk’s cock on his tongue and saliva dripping down his chin, and the moans and hair pulls he gets back is enough of a reassurance that Minhyuk feels the same.

 

Changkyun really, _really_ tries to tear his eyes off Jooheon, the sight of his boyfriend’s beautiful lips on another man’s cock, so pliant and _giving_ , but he can’t. Greed is swelling once again inside him, greed and desire, and he doesn’t manage to hold himself from dropping on his knees as well, needy glimmer in his eyes as he tries to lick where Jooheon isn’t sucking.

 

Jooheon never minds sharing with Changkyun, so he doesn’t this time either, smiling when his boyfriend’s tongue runs over his against Minhyuk’s shaft, Changkyun’s eyes hooded with lust and his hands impatiently working on his own cock, tucking it out of his sweats and pumping it softly. He gets harder in his fist and Jooheon knows that it’s because he can pleasure Minhyuk in that way, because he can make him writhe under his tongue. He reflects Changkyun’s moves, jerking himself off as his mouth never stops working sloppily and wet on Minhyuk’s precome weeping dick.

 

Tongues are lapping against the tip, lips are wrapped around his balls and saliva drips down his hole, Changkyun rushing to gather it, teasing the rim. He moans against it when he hears his boyfriend doing so as well, both their hands working on themselves, getting closer and closer to coming. Minhyuk is close as well, they can feel it from his twitching member under their tongues, his head fallen back on the headrest and his fingers wrapped tightly around their copper and black tufts.

 

He mumbles about it, whines that he’s going to come, and his high pitched mewls bring the boys on the verge of climaxing as well, throbbing members being tugged faster and faster by their trembling hands, lips grazing over one another as they’re waiting for their hyung to make a mess out of their faces, to feel good, to relax to the fullest. They kiss over Minhyuk’s tip, and that’s it.

 

Minhyuk comes with a groan, hooded eyes on his beloved boys as he spills hot and thick on their lips and tongues, spurting until he can’t anymore, cock starting to fall limp on his stomach. Changkyun swallows what he can and licks the rest, letting out a breathy chuckle when he eyes Jooheon, a drop of cum pooling in the dip under his nose, above his tiny cupid’s bow. He licks it off as well and kisses him, just a press of the lips as they both come on their fingers, with deep grunts and muffled whines, Minhyuk’s gaze dripping in fondness as he’s observing, his chest rising and falling blissful after a much needed release.

 

They clean each other up, the tissues on the coffee table a habit they picked up after they started touching each other like that, needing it out of the comfort of their bedrooms. The couch pillows dip down with their weight, cuddling against each other like nothing happened, Jooheon’s shirt back on Minhyuk’s body just because he likes the scent and how soft it feels. Their socked feet are all tangling, Avengers socks against wolf ones, and a pair of plain, white ones in the middle. They always tease Minhyuk for his lack of taste in socks.

 

Minhyuk remembers the cold coffee. How it was warm and rich, brewed with care but because of tasks and math problems, now forgotten and cold, like him.

 

“I’ll go make some hot coffee,” he says, because the warmth he needed is back, and he isn’t going to settle for coldness anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, p l e a s e tell me to study @mashirakos on twt i need motivation


End file.
